Les Coupures Publicitaires de l'Underground
by Hauyne
Summary: On sait que Mettaton est si célèbre qu'il présente de nombreuses émissions télévisées comme le "MTT News" ou "Cooking with a Killer Robot". Ce qui veut dire que l'Underground possède son propre système télévisé. Mais alors… Qu'en est-il de leurs publicités ? [Recueil de drabbles en co-écriture avec Jafaden]
1. Bad Time

_Yo ! Vous vous demandez ce que je ramène sous le bras hein ? eh bien c'est très simple, un recueil de drabble ! Mais attention c'est pas n'importe quel recueil de drabble ! Non ! Même si ça en à l'air ! C'est un recueil de drabble à 4 mains! Oui oui! Avec cette chère (oui, chère comme coûteuse) **Jafaden** qui si elle n'avait pas existé, ce recueil n'aurait jamais vu le jour compte-tenu qu'elle est à l'origine de bon nombres de drabble ! Elle est géniale cette brique de jus de fuit hein ? :3 _

_Et pour la première fois dans l'Histoire (de mes publications), il y aura un rythme de parution précis ! Yep ! C'est beau hein ? Et ce sera tous les vendredis ! Matin midi soir peu importe c'est le vendredi ! xD_

 **Bonne lecture ! '3'**

* * *

 **Bad Time (J)  
**

La vie réserve parfois quelques surprises. Certaines plus mauvaises que d'autres : vols, tapages, agressions, meurtres... Parfois, ces surprises, on aimerait les éviter. Aujourd'hui, ces problèmes ne le sont plus pour moi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai acheté le **Sans de poche**. Ce **Sans de poche** me facilite grandement la vie. N'hésitez plus ! Parce qu'un petit souci est si vite arrivé, il peut enfin se régler grâce à l'option "Bad Time" de votre **Sans de poche** !

 _/la société n'est pas responsable si le produit refuse de fonctionner à cause de sa flemme, si les problèmes persistent gardez le produit il vous servira de peluche et nous débarrasse merci/_

* * *

 _Et n'oubliez pas ! Le Bonheur (des auteurs) c'est simple comme une review ! '3'_


	2. Quiche

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! *Cours vers son ordi* Naon ! J'ai oublié qu'on était vendredi ! T^T (oui, quand on révise ça s'oublie XD)  
Bon ben je le poste un chouia en retard XD désolée ^.^

 _Et pour la première fois dans l'Histoire (de mes publications), il y aura un rythme de parution précis ! Yep ! C'est beau hein ? Et ce sera tous les vendredis ! Matin midi soir peu importe c'est le vendredi ! xD (et la nuit de vendredi à samedi parce que j'oublie de poster la journée :B)  
_

 **Bonne lecture ! '3'**

* * *

 **Quiche. (H)**

Tu n'aimes pas les œufs mais tu veux quand même faire des quiches? Assez d'être LA quiche en cuisine et de devoir avaler des spaghettis matin midi et soir? Rejoins la troupe du grand cuisinier Comic Sans et apprends en t'amusant le secret de la Quiche Abandonnée!

 _/Attention produit non comestible, risques d'intoxications et d'allergies diverses, la société n'est pas responsable des agissements du cuisinier. Pour toutes questions supplémentaires appeler le 19-382./_

* * *

 _Et n'oubliez pas ! Le Bonheur (des auteurs) c'est simple comme une review ! '3'_


	3. ALPHABETTIS SPAGHETTIS

_Et pour la première fois dans l'Histoire (de mes publications), il y aura un rythme de parution précis ! Yep ! C'est beau hein ? Et ce sera tous les vendredis ! Matin midi soir peu importe c'est le vendredi ! xD (et la nuit de vendredi à samedi parce que j'oublie de poster la journée :B)  
_

 **Bonne lecture ! '3'**

* * *

 **ALPHABETTIS SPAGHETTIS (J)  
**

LES ALPHABETTIS SPAGHETTIS ! LES SPAGHETTIS À LA PAPYRUS AU GOÛT SI... INDESCRIPTIBLE ! UNIQUE ! VENEZ GOÛTER AUX ALPHABETTIS SPAGHETTIS DU GRAND MASTERCHEF PAPYRUS !

 _/Offre soumise à conditions, voir en magasin selon la liste des magasins participants, veuillez lire attentivement la notice avant utilisation. Coucou maman je passe à la télé omg. Ne pas utiliser chez la femme enceinte, l'enfant de moins de trois mois et les robots en voie de développement, ceci est un message à caractère informatif./_

* * *

 _Et n'oubliez pas ! Le Bonheur (des auteurs) c'est simple comme une review ! '3'_


	4. Os de Cologne

Ouais je sais, la semaine dernière j'ai rien posté... Bah j'avais mes partiels du couuup ben voilà. C'est tout xD

 _P_ _our la première fois dans l'Histoire (de mes publications), il y aura un rythme de parution précis ! Yep ! C'est beau hein ? Et ce sera tous les vendredis ! Matin midi soir peu importe c'est le vendredi ! xD (et la nuit de vendredi à samedi parce que j'oublie de poster la journée :B)  
_

 **Bonne lecture ! '3'**

* * *

 **Os de Cologne. (H)**

Vous avez toujours senti au fond de vous que vous étiez un squelette? Os de Cologne, pour faire ressortir le squelette qui est en vous!

 _/Garanti 100% naturel, ne pas avaler. Si le produit rentre en contact avec les yeux ou est ingéré, appelez d'urgence un médecin. Ne pas utiliser chez la femme enceinte et les robots non waterproof/_

* * *

 _Et n'oubliez pas ! Le Bonheur (des auteurs) c'est simple comme une review ! '3'_


	5. HOT

_P_ _our la première fois dans l'Histoire (de mes publications), il y aura un rythme de parution précis ! Yep ! C'est beau hein ? Et ce sera tous les vendredis ! Matin midi soir peu importe c'est le vendredi ! xD (et la nuit de vendredi à samedi parce que j'oublie de poster la journée :B)  
_

 **Bonne lecture ! '3'**

* * *

 **HOT. (J)**

Envie de passer un moment... Hot en compagnie de monstre en chaleur ? Envoie HOT au 19382. Ce sera le moment le plus... Chaud que tu puisses avoir. Voici un témoignage d'un de nos clients :

"CHAUD ! TROP CHAUD ! PUTAIN PYROPE, BAISSE LE CHAUFFAGE ! CHAUD ! PYROOOOOPE !"

Convaincu ? Envoie HOT au 19382. HOT au 19382.

* * *

 _Et n'oubliez pas ! Le Bonheur (des auteurs) c'est simple comme une review ! '3'_


	6. Poulet Rôti

_P_ _our la première fois dans l'Histoire (de mes publications), il y aura un rythme de parution précis ! Yep ! C'est beau hein ? Et ce sera tous les vendredis ! Matin midi soir peu importe c'est le vendredi ! xD (et la nuit de vendredi à samedi parce que j'oublie de poster la journée :B)  
_

 **Bonne lecture ! '3'**

* * *

 **Poulet Rôti (H)**

FLASH INFO SUR LE GRILL DE L'ACTUALITÉ !

*Faune en costard-cravate est assis à un bureau et range ses fiches avant de croiser ses sabots et de s'adresser à la caméra*

Bonjour, l'heure est grave mes amis. Nous venons de découvrir avec tristesse la regrettable disparition d'un membre de la famille Snowy. En effet, ce dernier aurait voulu participer à l'offre précédemment cité et se serait fait griller. Le réseau a été clôturé et nous présentons toutes nos condoléances à la famille.

C'était Faune, en direct de Snowdin, à vous les studios.

* * *

 _Et n'oubliez pas ! Le Bonheur (des auteurs) c'est simple comme une review ! '3'_


	7. Pâtisseries Arachnoïdes

_P_ _our la première fois dans l'Histoire (de mes publications), il y aura un rythme de parution précis ! Yep ! C'est beau hein ? Et ce sera tous les vendredis ! Matin midi soir peu importe c'est le vendredi ! xD (et la nuit de vendredi à samedi parce que j'oublie de poster la journée :B)  
_

 **Bonne lecture ! '3'**

* * *

 **Pâtisseries Arachnoïdes (J)**

Vous aimez les pâtisseries, le sucre, les bonbons et vous adorez dépenser de l'argent ?

Venez dans la boulangerie Muffet and Co. ! De magnifiques bouchées sucrées vous attendent ! Des pâtisseries pour les fans d'araignées, faîtes par des araignées, à base d'araignées !

Venez nombreux !

*regard insistant de Muffet qui donne l'impression que si l'on ne va pas acheter ses produits les conséquences seront terribles*

* * *

 _Et n'oubliez pas ! Le Bonheur (des auteurs) c'est simple comme une review ! '3'_


	8. Great Time

RàRA:

Leiko-Moon: Eh ben ça c'est de l'enthousiasme j'ai bien ris en lisant tes reviews xD (particulière le jeu de "a-quiché" m'a tapé dans l'oeil! Nice Job! ;D)

 _P_ _our la première fois dans l'Histoire (de mes publications), il y aura un rythme de parution précis ! Yep ! C'est beau hein ? Et ce sera tous les vendredis ! Matin midi soir peu importe c'est le vendredi ! xD (et la nuit de vendredi à samedi parce que j'oublie de poster la journée :B)  
_

 **Bonne lecture ! '3'**

* * *

 **Great Time (H)**

Envie de vous défouler sur une victime qui **ne demande que ça**? Besoin de passer tes nerfs pour éviter de commettre un **meurtre** ? Assez de frapper les murs qui ne montrent aucun signe de **souffrance** ? **Underfell Sans** ! Un " **Great Time** " et ça repart!

 _/à utiliser avec modération, bien lire les condition d'utilisation, pas ingérer sous peine d'une mort regrettablement prématurée/_

* * *

 _Et n'oubliez pas ! Le Bonheur (des auteurs) c'est simple comme une review ! '3'_


	9. Eau de Rectangle

_P_ _our la première fois dans l'Histoire (de mes publications), il y aura un rythme de parution précis ! Yep ! C'est beau hein ? Et ce sera tous les vendredis ! Matin midi soir peu importe c'est le vendredi ! xD (et la nuit de vendredi à samedi parce que j'oublie de poster la journée :B)  
_

 **Bonne lecture ! '3'**

* * *

 **Eau de Rectangle (J)**

Eau de rectangle. Le parfum de Mettaton, senteur de Mettaton, produit par Mettaton, dans un flacon Mettaton, aux couleurs de Mettaton. Eau de rectangle, pour une Metta-tonne de glamour.

 _/Veuillez lire attentivement la notice avant utilisation. Ne pas utiliser chez la femme enceinte, l'enfant de moins de trois mois et les robots en voie de développement, ceci est un message à caractère informatif/_

* * *

 _Et n'oubliez pas ! Le Bonheur (des auteurs) c'est simple comme une review ! '3'_


End file.
